The present invention relates to service oriented architecture (SOA) and, more particularly, relates to SOA solution architecture and a method to create an operational model from the SOA solution architecture.
SOA is a flexible set of design principles used during the phases of systems development and integration in computing. A system based on an SOA will package functionality as a suite of interoperable services that can be used within multiple, separate systems from several business domains.
Service-orientation requires loose coupling of services with operating systems, and other technologies that underlie applications. SOA separates functions into distinct units, or services, which developers make accessible over a network in order to allow users to combine and reuse them in the production of applications. These services and their corresponding consumers communicate with each other by passing data in a well-defined, shared format, or by coordinating an activity between two or more services.